Her damaged Flower
by Walking Contradictor
Summary: SS. She longed for death. For freedom. For reconciliation. Something he could not provide.
1. Her broken past

**Her damaged flower**

**By, Walking Contradictor**

**Summary: **S+S. She longed for death. For freedom. For reconciliation. Something he could not provide.

**Pairing: **S+S

**Chapter 1: **Her broken past

* * *

Everyone would stare at her as she passed; awed, slack-jawed, ready to faint. She was beautiful. A work of art. Something someone would be proud to hold. Something. Yes, something. She was a human, yet people thought of her as an object. Something to use for show, for fame, for lust. No love. Just an object.

She had auburn hair that fell beneath her shoulder and beautiful waves that curved and fell delicately. Her eyes were of emerald green. Once shined so brightly, now a dim hue of green. Her face was beautifully structured and she was not skinny, nor fat. She was just right. She was perfect. She was Sakura.

Kinomoto, Sakura.

Her dull emotionless eyes were what gave people a grimace. However, she ignored everyone. She cared not what people thought. All she wanted to do was die.

Die.

Die in the fiery pits of hell.

Die.

Die alone, tortured.

Sin.

She had sinned.

Sin.

A sin that was meant to be unspoken.

Sakura.

She was Sakura. She was…Kinomoto, Sakura.

As she aimlessly walked around the park, head held low, eyes piercing her shoes, glaring. Glaring. Glaring ice cold daggers, wishing wistfully to reach out. Reach out and grasp those daggers. Reach out and kill herself.

Suicide.

It was a word that she had come to be fond of. One of which she couldn't do. Even if it welcomed her with open arms, she had to live. She promised to live. Live for her family. Live for her friend. Live for everyone.

If only she hadn't promised. She walked around the lands with nothing but pure desire of death. Everyone would stare longingly at her. Hah. If they had gotten to know the real her, they would have a run for their money.

Oh how she wished to turn time back.

Time.

Time was what she had plenty of.

Time was what they didn't have any more.

Hm…wondering what actually happened to her?

What had been so painful?

What had been life scarring?

Everything:

* * *

_She kissed her mother and father good-bye, hugging her brother Touya and her best friend Tomoyo._

"_Bye! Have fun at the convention!"_

_They had been urgently called on a meeting overseas. Her parents were working alongside Tomoyo in the big company rankings, and she had promised to stay and take care of the house while they were away._

"_I'll see you soon! Have a safe trip!"_

_They all smiled and waved at her before boarding the plane. Sakura ran to the large windows to watch the plane start moving and lift from the ground. _

_Flying._

_They were all flying. Sakura stared at the plan longingly before turning around, making her way out._

_Crash. Boom. Disaster. Death._

_The plane blew up. The eruption shattered the huge glass windows, throwing Sakura off balance and having her land on the floor, on her back, staring in horror as her loved ones died. Died right in front of her eyes._

_Died._

_Died while flying.

* * *

_

And that was how they had died. That had been scarring. She was left alone. Left with nothing. She had inherited money from both her family, and Tomoyo, which was kept safely in her bank, in the hands of those in need.

However. That wasn't how she had sinned.

No, this was only the beginning.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Jah, be awestruck from the insightfulness! Yay! First time I wrote a fic, killing off her family AND Tomoyo. W00t for me. XD**

**-Walking Contradictor :D**


	2. Her Sin

**Her damaged flower**

**By, Walking Contradictor**

**Summary: **S+S. She longed for death. For freedom. For reconciliation. Something he could not provide.

**Pairing: **S+S

**Chapter 2: **Her Sin

* * *

Dogs. Squirrels. Trees. Families. Sakura. Parks were full of these. Full of dogs being walked by their owner, or is it owner walked by dogs? Squirrels scurrying around the park, searching for food, sniffing around, climbing trees, being chased after children. Trees. The park was full of trees. Small trees, big trees, old trees, young trees, purple trees, maybe? Families. Full of families. Families flying kites. Families picnicking. Families being what families were. Families being a family. Sakura. The park knew Sakura. Sakura knew the park. From the playground, to even a little rock, she knew the park. She walked around aimlessly for hours on end, spacing out, listening to inner voices of hell whisper in her ear. Listening to screams of pain and agony. Smelling the salty tears. The metallic blood.

Blood.

Blood.

So much blood.

Scarlet blood.

Human blood.

So much blood…

* * *

_He walked into the bar and took a seat, leaning heavily against the counter. The bartender rubbed it clean with a towel in smooth circular motions, before setting it away and turning to him._

"_What ya want?"_

"_Red wine."_

_He swished the wine around in his glass before taking a sip, closing his eyes at the blissful moment of the blast of flavorful wine in his mouth._

"_Lovely."_

"_Yeah, yeah…"_

_The bartender tended to another customer, completely ignoring the man. He finished his drink and walked out of the bar, slamming money on the counter. The bartended looked up for a split second to see the man slipping out a knife, before the door squeaked shut. He blinked, before shrugging and helping another customer.

* * *

_

"_Who are you?"_

"………_."_

_The man stared at the figure before him. A girl, nearly 12 years of age. Facing him. With a gun. In her hand. As she shot him in the neck. Letting him give a strangled yell, before he died from blood clots in his throat, causing him to choke and die._

_She watched him die. Her emerald green eyes flashed with pity, before settling with an impassive look._

"_Sayonara."

* * *

_

Oh how she remembered her first job. It was that man. He was in the way of someone's path to taking over a successful company, so she was ordered to kill him. Yes. Kill.

Kill.

Blood.

Guns.

Bullets.

Death.

How much she loved her job. Her way of life was to kill. She had been 12, and with no family, she worked as an assassin. She flourished in the business, and she enjoyed killing.

Killing.

Sinning.

Killing.

Sinning.

Day after day, she killed. She sinned. She _lived_.

She lived for _him._

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Jah, that's my second chapter. Wonder who 'him' is. XD. T.T Expect my chapters to be short. Uh-huh. Review! It makes me happy. Which is something I need to be right now. n.n **

**-Walking Contradictor :D**


	3. His Disappearance

**Her damaged flower**

**By, Walking Contradictor**

**Summary: **S+S. She longed for death. For freedom. For reconciliation. Something he could not provide.

**Pairing: **S+S

**Chapter 3: **His disappearance

* * *

How much she longed to see _him_ was indescribable. To see _his_ smile, _his_ face, _his_ eyes. _His_ warm eyes that she got lost in every so often.

_Him.

* * *

_

"_Kinomoto."_

"………"

"_Today is the day you start your first mission. Do it well. Return alive."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_You'll be being observed by one of our top assassins today, so do your best."_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Dismissed."_

"_Thank you, sir."_

_She walked out of the room, back straight, ignoring the catcalls from many of the male assassins, and the glares of the female assassins. _

"_Hello."_

_She looked up to the sound of the rich, smooth voice of a boy her age. He had chestnut brown hair and eyes the same color that cheerfully twinkled in her wake. She blushed and smiled shyly at him._

"_Hi. My name's Sakura. Yours?"_

"_Sorry, it's confidential. Sakura, it's a beautiful name."

* * *

_

_The man stared at the figure before him. A girl, nearly 12 years of age. Facing him. With a gun. In her hand. As she shot him in the neck. Letting him give a strangled yell, before he died from blood clots in his throat, causing him to choke and die._

_She watched him die. Her emerald green eyes flashed with pity, before settling with an impassive look._

"_Sayonara."_

_She glared at the man's still form, before looking up at the shadowed figure up at the roof, staring down at her._

"_How did I do?"_

"_Wonderfully perfect, and I like the whole 'Sayonara' thing you got there. A plus!"_

"…_A plus?"_

"_Something wrong?"_

"……_A plus...I never expected an A plus!"_

"……_You did do a perfect job."_

"…_Ah. Thanks.

* * *

_

How naïve was she at the age of 12? Very.

Very naïve.

So stupid.

How could she think she made good friends with him?

When all he did was leave…

* * *

_They were both 13, as a year flew by quickly. He smiled down at her. She cheerfully smiled back. They were at their favorite infamous park, lazing around under a large birch tree's comforting shade. What could ruin a picture perfect moment such as this?_

_A sleek black car with tinted windows that suddenly rolled down._

_His smile vanished, and he grabbed Sakura's wrist and they both ran away. As they past an abandoned church, he shoved Sakura in there, and kept running._

"_I'll come back for you, but just hide and be safe!"_

_And she watched, shaking with fear, at his running figure, car chasing after him. She couldn't see the scene, but, however, she could hear._

_And she regretted listening._

_Gunshots. Screeching tires. His screams. Laughing. Laughing._

_A man's laughter._

_And she watched the car drive away. As realization sunk in, she slowly walked towards the scene of crime, and all she saw was a puddle of blood._

_His blood._

_Such scarlet blood.

* * *

_

So then, after so many missions of assassinations, she quit. Retired. The news of her special someone dead.

Forever dead.

And she never knew his name. His _confidential_ name.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**Lame chapter. n.n You gotta love them. XD Review and keep praying that I listen to music, which gives off inspiration! **

**-Walking Contradictor :D**


End file.
